wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
How Do I Start?
This is a fanfiction by Mythies123. The concept of Warborns belongs to Kittyluvver, but Ashara belongs to me. Month 12, Year 10, and Sunrise 3 How do I start? I don't know. So much has happened. And I want to tell it all. I am writing this on an old old clip board that I took from one of the scientists at the lab. I am sorry that I can not write very well. It is because the scientists only taught me a little. But I guess I am lucky that I learned a little, because the other Warborns only got to learn how to fight and be nasty. When we had to talk to each other, I never went fighting with the other ones. They scared me, because they were ugly and mean and horrible and rough. But most of all, they scared me because they reminded me of myself. How I would always be different. How no one would take me in. My mom loved me. I'm sure she did. I know she did. But I never really got to know because the scientists took me away when I was still in my egg. But I know she loved me. They did something to my egg (I don't understand what) that made me look this way. I look so strange, like no other dragon. I am weird. If another dragon sees me, they run away. I repel them. I heard the word ''repel ''from a scientist. I think it describes me. If other dragons look at me, I guess they see a rainforest dragon that doesn't look like one. I have ugly wings, all ripped up and twisted. My eyes are real big, like giant staring beads. I have funny feet that look like monkey feet. My horns are super short but they curve forward and look sharp. My teeth are sharp as thorns. I have a code written in black letters on my wrist. ASRA3487. When I see a dragon, I want to hurt it and make it go away. I wonder what it is like to see a dragon and not feel scared and angry. It must be nice. When the other dragons run out of bad things to see, maybe they'll see nice things. My fur is a nice red color and very soft. My ears are big and feel like velvet, or what I think velvet feels like. I've never felt velvet. My tail is very long and can hold things. And I am very jumpy. I don't know any other word for it. I can jump and climb and leap through jungle trees like a lemur. I am very much like a lemur. I live in the rainforest. I don't live in any real place. I travel all over the place. I am looking for my mom. Month 12, Year 10, Sunrise 6 I grew up in a laboratory. There were lots of smart scientists there. My fake mother and father lived there too. I thought they were my mother and father. When I was very small, here's what my life was like: My parents were very smart scientists. I loved them, and they loved me back. I had lots of siblings that looked funny. I also looked funny, but my parents didn't care, 'cause they loved me. They gave me lots of tests and exercises, and sometimes they hurt, or were scary, but it was for my own good, they said, so I didn't mind. I got taught lots of things, but I couldn't remember them very good. I always felt a little... fuzzy and I got felt tired and forgetful, but they said it was OK 'cause it's normal for little dragonets to feel that way. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)